villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Renegade
"Renegade" is a 1979 song performed by the band Styx, written by the lead vocalist Tommy Shaw. The song comes from the perspective of a criminal telling of how the law has finally caught up to him. Lyrics Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long The jig is up, the news is out They've finally found me The renegade who had it made Retrieved for a bounty Never more to go astray This will be the end today Of the wanted man Oh, Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head Lawman said, 'Get him dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me dead Dear Mama, I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long The jig is up, the news is out They've finally found me The renegade who had it made Retrieved for a bounty Never more to go astray The judge will have revenge today On the wanted man Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long The jig is up, the news is out They've finally found me The renegade who had it made Retrieved for a bounty Never more to go astray This will be the end today Of the wanted man The wanted man And I don't wanna go, oh, no Oh, Mama, don't let them take me No, no, no, I can't go Hey, hey Other Appearances *The song was featured as a single and on the following albums: **''Pieces of Eight'' **''Gold'' **''Greatest Hits'' **''20 #1s: Classic Rock, Vol. 2'' **''Soundtrack of Summer'' *The song was performed live at the Orpheum Theater in Memphis, Tennessee in 2011. This version was featured on the album The Grand Illusion / Pieces of Eight (Live from Orpheum Theater in Memphis, TN, 2011). *The song appears in the television series Supernatural. *The song has appeared in a number of video games, including: **''Rock Band'' **''Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock'' **''Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned'' *The song has been used regularly to pump up the Pittsburgh Steelers defense before an important drive at Heinz Field. Gallery Image StyxRenegade.jpg|Single cover Videos Styx - Renegade Styx Renegade 2010 Memphis|Live Trivia *When performed live from 1978 to 1983, drummer John Panozzo increased the tempo of the drum pattern during the guitar solo sections. Also, the track would serve as the drum solo spot for Panozzo during that time frame. *The song reached #16 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the spring of 1979. Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos